Wayne Werewolf
Wayne WerewolfHotel Transylvania 3 Movie Novelization page thirteen: "Winnie was Wayne and Wanda Werewolf's oldest daughter." is a werewolf and one of the main characters of the Hotel Transylvania movie series. He is one of the six tritagonists of Hotel Transylvania, a major character in Hotel Transylvania 2, and a supporting character in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. He is the husband of Wanda Werewolf and father of Winnie, Sunny and his many other werewolf pups. Official Profile Wayne is a werewolf, a miserable data processor by day and a put-upon father by night. He and his wife have produced litter after litter of pups and as a result, he barely has the energy to get through a day and has lost most of his sense of smell from changing a barrage of smelly baby diapers or so he says. So even though he arrives with his misbehaved children and pregnant wife in tow, Wayne cannot wait for his vacation at Hotel Transylvania to begin. He can let his hair down and just be himself, and maybe even take in a nap or two. But perhaps the best part about visiting the cavernous old resort is that he might just be able to hide from his kids for most of the holiday. Wayne's outlook on life, in general, is dismal as his ever-growing family normally gives him a lot of mental stress. He does find pleasure in visiting Hotel Transylvania, however. Age In Hotel Transylvania 2 Drac says while looking back at where Wayne, Frank, Griff and Murray are sitting: :"Boys, this bringing back any memories? We used to prowl around here when we were in our one-hundreds: The Dark Forest of Slobozia" This indicates that Wayne and Drac's ages are less than 99 apart, because the furthest apart two people in their hundreds could be is 100 and 199 years old. Appearance Wayne has brown or gray fur and yellow eyes. He wears a light blue shirt with a striped tie and blue jeans with a brown belt, and a hat with narrow stripes (only shown in official artwork). Personality Debut Wayne is stressed and has a lot of time on his hands. And maybe he has somewhat of a real wolf side. Like wolfing down lots of sheep at a preposterously fast pace and burping wool loudly and shown no empathy for the sheep and annoyance at his friend's disgust of his greed. Current Wayne acts more like a dog. But acts like in the first movie stressed and cynic; for his pups is stressed (except Winnie). It is unknown the relationship between Winnie and her father but is show Winnie is the only one who respects her father. Biography 19th century Wayne is one of Dracula's best friends he attends Dracula's and Martha's wedding along with Frank, Murray, and Griffin who played the music at Dracula's and Martha's wedding. Wayne, Frank, Griffin, and Murray arrives at Dracula's and Martha's home when Martha gives birth to Mavis. After Martha's death at the hands of a mob of angry humans, Dracula builds Hotel Transylvania as a safe haven for all monsters and Wayne and his family go to Hotel Transylvania every year. It is unknown where and what year that Wayne and Wanda met. However, it is guessed that they met before the first film. ''Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Wayne arrives at the hotel with his wife, Wanda, their dozens of wolf children and he tips their cab driver after stating that "it's a mess back there." He and Wanda are greeted by Dracula while their children wreak havoc on the place. He makes fun of Frankenstein's fear of fire and laughs with him and Dracula as his pups attack Griffin, who was tricked into holding a strip of bacon by Dracula. Wayne is also greeted by Murray, who was blamed for farting by Frankenstein. He and Wanda come up to Mavis's room to greet her and, upon hearing that she is going to a human village, advises her to stay in the shadows and that it is more fun to just observe under a house. He then watches as Mavis leaves out the window. Meeting Johnny Dracula later comes across Frank, Murray, and Wayne and his pups attacking the zombie musicians, as Wayne says the zombies were interrupting them from practicing their "big number" for Mavis' party. He goes on to say that they wanted to play like as in "old times" and have Dracula sing with them. Dracula refuses, saying that he hasn't sung in public since his wife, Martha died. Shortly after, a young stranger stumbles into the room, introduced by Dracula as Johhnystein, Frankenstein's cousin. .]]Wayne is excited when he learns that Johnny is also a party planner that Dracula hired. Encouraged by Johnny, Wayne plays piano in a band that consists of him, Frankenstein, Griffin, and Murray. He is then told by Johnny to "give him a jam" for a more upbeat performance. He and his family proceed to follow Dracula's "schedule", which includes a game of bingo, and a game of charades in the auditorium. The game is interrupted, however, when Johnny shows off his scooter. He and Wanda watch in excitement as Johnny performs tricks on his scooter. He is seen later that night sitting with Johnny before Dracula takes the latter away. He and Wanda then watch as Johnny and Mavis have a chicken fight in the pool. He later pulls Griffin's shorts down, much to the delight of his children. Afterward he is enjoying the sauna with Dracula and the other monsters. When he asks if the Johnny is done working, Dracula claims that he has left before Johnny crashes down from the ceiling. Truth revealed Wayne is later shown to be having trouble sleeping due to having several of his pups sleeping and snoring on top of him. As soon as he closes his eyes, the alarm clock shrieks and the kids wake up howling in his ears. He is the DJ at Mavis's birthday party later that day, apparently having a good time, before hearing Dracula reveal that the village that Mavis went to was fake. It is also revealed that there is a human at the hotel and that the human is Johnnystein. He and everybody else then leave the party. Getting Johnny back While trying to check out of the hotel, he complains about a mini-bar charge that the kids threw out the window, before Dracula pleads with the monsters to stay and help him find Johnathan. Wayne lashes at Dracula for letting a human in the place, though he calms down after Dracula explains that he doesn't even know what humans are like anymore, with that he exchanges a sad-eyed glance with Wanda. Upon hearing that Mavis and Johnny may have even "zinged", he, Murray, Griffin, Frankenstein, and Dracula rush to find Johnny. He is briefly seen sticking his head out the window of the cab they get into. Dracula says he will need Wayne's help, but Wayne is not sure what for. When he realizes Dracula needs a sharp nose to track Johnny down, he explains that he has actually lost most, if not all, of his sense of smell due to changing the many diapers of his children. But he does call upon his children via a seemingly inaudible whistle in hopes that one of them will be able to track Johnny down. Most of the pups are unwilling to help, but Wayne's young daughter, Winnie is able to tell him that Johnny was driven to an airport and has boarded a plane that will be leaving in fifteen minutes. When the gang encounters a large flock of sheep blocking their path, Wayne helps by quickly devouring them all and burps wool loudly. Dracula, Frankenstein, Griffin and Murray are all disgusted by this act, despite Wayne's claims that now there's no sheep blocking them & what he did is the same as "eating lamb chops". Wayne then angrily retorts about the lack of time, telling Griffin to drive. On their way into town, they encounter a "monster festival", which is full of humans who are dressing up as monsters. They decide to get out of the cab and walk to the airport when they realize the place is too crowded. Wayne listens as Frankenstein explains that the real Dracula is among them. He then watches as all the humans that are dressed up as Dracula line up and have other humans lift up their capes, providing a sun-blocking path for Dracula to go through. Upon the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, Wayne is seen next to Wanda, celebrating with the others. He once again performs as a DJ for a second party and then dances with Wanda on a floating table. In the ending credits, he is seen walking behind a now-thin Wanda, pushing a carriage containing two baby werewolves; a small pup also sits on his head. Hotel Transylvania 2 By the time of the second movie, Wayne is seen as a tennis instructor at the hotel, though his tendency to chase balls and bury them proves to be problematic during his lessons. He is also showing less wolf-like behavior and acts more like a dog. Mavis' and Johnny's Wedding Wayne along with his wife Wanda and kids is in attendance at Mavis' and Johnny's wedding Wayne looks at an adopting as Mavis makes her way up to the stage Wayne is disappointed when Dracula tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Then, at the wedding reception, Wayne sits with Wanda. Later, Wayne and Wanda dance together on the dance floor. And finally, Wayne claps along with Wanda and all the others as Dracula sings a song to Mavis and Johnny and gives them his blessing. Dennis' first birthday party Wayne attends Dennis' first along with his wife Wanda, his wolf pups, Murray, and Griffin. After Dennis spits out the candle on his birthday cake Mavis tells every it's for presents and everyone starts giving Dennis their presents then Wayne tells Linda that vampire children have until they're five to get their vampire fangs. Werewolf pups birthday party Three years later, after attending Dennis' first birthday, Wayne and Wanda invite Dracula, Mavis, Johnny and Dennis to 6 of their wolf pups birthday party everything goes fine with Mavis playing limbo. Wayne watches Mavis play limbo then Wayne watches Mavis trying to open the pinata then Wayne watches his pups going on their sugar rush wreaking their own birthday party when Mavis asks her Uncle Wayne if she caused the sugar rush Wayne assures Mavis that's why they call it a litter then Wayne watches Mavis and Dennis leave. Monster training boot camp Later, Dracula convinces that Mavis to visit California and he secretly brings his grandson and he wants his friends to show their evil abilities. They go to Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail first, and the place was where young Dracula and his mates play. They hide in the bushes and watch Frank scare two female joggers, but the two joggers ask Frank if he wants to join them in a selfie instead. They go deeper into the forest; sometime later, they stop and Drac tells Dennis that Wayne is to show how he used to kill. At first, Wayne refuses to perform, then Drac tells Wayne that they should inspire Dennis how to find his inner monster in time. Wayne replies that there is nothing to kill as of now; at that moment, a deer walks by, which Frank says is a cutie, but he later told Wayne to kill it. Wayne whines about that he hasn't killed in years and they don't have to kill anymore since they have pop tarts. Dracula then tells Dennis that Wayne is going to eat the deer. Wayne continues to complain, saying that he's too old to kill. He howls at first, then he remembers that's for when the Moon rises; then, he remembers that he should growl instead. He sneaks up on the deer and says the word "growl" at the deer, which confuses the deer. Just then, a man throws a frisbee and Wayne chases after it immediately and he even fights with the man's dog for the frisbee. Such acts amuse everyone except Dracula, Dennis cheers Wayne on as he fought for the frisbee. At last, Wayne gets the frisbee and keeps biting it, much to Dracula's annoyance; soon, Dracula tries to drag off the frisbee from Wayne, which causes Blobby and his scooter to be thrown out of a cliff in the process. They go to another place in the forest. Murray is the next one to show his ability and Dracula has him to produce a sandstorm, but when he does so, he twists his back and the magic fails. Frank and Dennis make fun of some sand that Murray brings, which makes Wayne and Griffin giggle until Griffin is pinched by Dracula. They then head to Camp Winnepacaca, where Dracula once visited when he was little. Dennis' fifth birthday party On Wednesday Wayne attends Dennis' 5th birthday along with his wife Wanda and his wolf pups but he is not shown right away he's possibly talking to other monsters and when Vlad arrives at the hotel. Wayne and his family watch the Kakie the cake monster performance and the family fight between Vlad, Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Mike, and Linda. Bela's attack and aftermath Once the family between Drac, Vlad, Mavis, Jonathan, Mike and Linda start to come down and then Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing everybody starts to panic and calling his name and looking for everywhere in the hotel Wayne looks for Dennis by the pool and Wayne goes back to the others and tells them that Dennis is not by the pool then Wayne and everybody go outside to search for Dennis. Wayne and the others continue to search for Dennis hear a loud roar then they spot Dennis and Wayne and the others tell Dennis that their very proud of him then Wayne watches Dennis transform into a bat and battles the bat cronies and that encourages Wayne, Murray, Griffin to fight the bat cronies Wayne then growls, runs and jumps on the bat crony and tries to tear off the bat cronies ear but the bat crony grabs Wayne by the neck and throws him to ground, two other bat cronies surround him but Wayne whistles for his wolf pups to come and help him out to deal with the bat cronies. After the battle with the bat cronies Wayne cheers in victory along with the other monsters and Johnny's family watching the bat cronies flee then he watches Johnny do some Karkotie moves and Wayne listens as Dennis tells Drac that he is a vampire and super hero and also that Dennis asks Mavis if he Mavis and Jonathan can continue living at the hotel and Mavis says yes that they can stay then Wayne and the other monsters and Johnny's family are excited that Dennis, Mavis and Johnny are staying at the hotel but unbeknowst to them Bela is hiding in the shrubs seathing with anger Bela then grabs a tree branch and bursts out of the shrubs and prepares to kill Johnny in revenge just then Bela is just all the sudden frozen Wayne turns his head and looks to see in surprise to see it was Vlad who saved Johnny's life then watches Vlad shrink Bela to a harmless size and watches Bela try to flee and get licked by his wolf pups then everybody returns to the hotel to continue Dennis' 5th birthday party celebration Wayne is seen annoyed having his kids paying on him. Then Wayne sees Dennis' birthday cake coming out Wayne is last seen watching Dennis preparing to blow out the candle on his birthday cake just then Wayne's happy expression changes to a mad expression due to the elderly Gremlin who ate Dennis' entire birthday cake. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Wayne is seen on the plane ride to the Bermuda Triangle. He is then seen with Wanda in the playroom shocked to see there’s such thing as dropping your kids off. He and Wanda go on a werewolf rampage jumping and celebrating. Later they saw Ericka and got tranquilized. Later they are seen at the hotel with Griffin who states that he hasn’t seen them. Wayne then states they were tranquilized and locked in a closet and that they would totally book it again. Quotes 'Hotel Transylvania' *"My sniffing tracking days are way behind me. Do you know how many diapers I've changed, how many Number Twos have destroyed this thing?" ''(Wayne telling Dracula that he can't smell anymore) *"I got this one." (Goes out and scarfs all the sheep and comes back and burps, with specks of wool coming out of his mouth) *"What? Now there's no sheep on the road. Let's go." (After eating sheep to clear the road) *"You eat lamb chops it's the same thing. We don't have time for this, come on, let's move it." (To Murray) Hotel Transylvania 2 *"There's a reason they call it a litter." (referring to his pups going crazy) *"You know, I haven't done this in years. We don't need to kill anymore. We have Pop-Tarts." (after Dracula wanted Wayne to kill a deer) *"How does it go again? (howls) No, no. Wait. That's for the moon. Oh, I growl. Right. Here goes. (approaches the deer) Growl!" (as Wayne is about to kill the deer) ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation '' * "Actually, the only that could kill him is with a wooden stake." (After Mavis states that Dracula has a heart attack when he's fallen love with Ericka) * (with Wanda:) "Whatever we want! Whatever we want! Whatever we want!" (Wayne and Wanda realizing they can do what they please while their pups at the Kids Club) * "We're going to book it again for the holidays!" (referring to the closet he and Wanda were locked in by Ericka and Abraham Van Helsing, saying that they've been having the long peace and quiet from their pups) = Gallery See Wayne/Gallery Trivia * Despite daytime changing werewolves back to humans, Wayne's werewolf form is most likely permanent night and day. The same thing with his wife and their children. However, Charlotte and Sophie both have human forms. * In the third film, Ericka trapped him and Wanda in a closet. Throughout the summer, they were never seen until at the end. It's unknown who took them out of the closet and got them tranquilized. It's possible that their children might have saved them since they were there while they were walking into the hotel. * Like many fictional wolves, Wayne's favorite food is lamb. * In Hotel Transylvania 2, Wayne is hesitant to kill a deer while teaching Dennis monster customs, stating he is afraid harming animals would "set monsters back." Yet in the first film, he ate a handful of sheep on the road in one gulp, without showing any guilt, while all of the others looked disgusted. it is unknown what caused him to change his views in the few years between films. * He and his wife are named after Muppet duo Wayne and Wanda References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Father Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Monsters Category:Husband Category:Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Drac Pack Category:Husbands